warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
2019
]] '''2019' (MMXIX) is the current year, and is a common year starting on Tuesday of the Gregorian calendar Feature films Theatrical releases Television Theme park happenings Home video releases DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray releases DVD-only releases *January 8 **''Fuller House: The Complete 3rd Season (Warner Bros. Television) **''Pokémon: Battle Frontier: The Complete Collection (Viz Media) *February 5 **''My Dinner with Hervé'' (HBO Films) **''Shine'' (Fine Line Features / GVN Releasing) **''Batman: The Animated Series: The Complete Animated Series (DC Comics) **The Sopranos: The Complete Series (HBO Home Entertainment) **True Blood: The Complete Series (HBO Home Entertainment) **Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' (Warner Bros. Animation / Hanna-Barbera) *February 12 **''Ben 10: Out of Launch (Cartoon Network) **Rick and Morty: Seasons 1-3 (Williams Street) *February 19 **Babylon 5: The Gathering/In the Beginning **''Babylon 5: The Lost Tales *February 26 - Animal Kingdom: The Complete 3rd Season (Warner Horizon Television) *March 5 **''Creed II'' (Warner Bros. / New Line Cinema) **''Krypton: The Complete 1st Season (DC Comics) *March 12 **Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (Wizarding World) **''The Last Ship'': The Complete 5th Season **''The Last Ship'': The Complete Series *March 19 **''Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us'' (Viz Media) **''Craig of the Creek'' (Cartoon Network) *March 26 - Aquaman (DC Comics) *April 2 **''The Mule'' **''Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase'' *April 16 **''Justice League vs. the Fatal Five'' (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics) **''Steven Universe'' (Cartoon Network) *April 23 **''Shameless: The Complete 9th Season (Warner Bros. Television) *April 30 - ''Adventure Time: The Complete Series (Cartoon Network) *May 7 **''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (Warner Animation Group) **''They Shall Not Grow Old'' **''Unikitty!: The Complete 1st Season (Cartoon Network) *May 21 **Detention: The Complete Series'' **''Isn't It Romantic'' (Warner Bros. / New Line Cinema) **''Pokémon: The Series - Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures'' (Viz Media) *June 4 **''Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics / Nickelodeon) **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection'' (Hanna-Barbera) **4 Kid Favorites: Cartoon Network Hall of Fame Collection - Volume 2 (Cartoon Network) *June 18 - Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars: Part 1 (Viz Media) *July 23 - Manifest: The Complete 1st Season *July 30 - Pokémon: The Series - Diamond & Pearl: The Complete Season (Viz Media) *August 6 - Shazam! (DC Comics) *August 27 - The Flash: The Complete Fifth Season (DC Comics) Digital releases *January 15 - Reign of the Supermen (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics) *February 5 - Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (Warner Bros. Animation / Hanna-Barbera) *February 15 - Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (Wizarding World / Warner Bros.) *March 5 - Aquaman (DC Comics) *March 30 - Justice League vs. the Fatal Five (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics) *April 12 - Two If by Sea (Warner Bros. / Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) *May 14 - Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics / Nickelodeon) Direct-to-video releases *January 15 - Reign of the Supermen (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics) *February 5 - Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (Warner Bros. Animation / Hanna-Barbera) *April 16 - Justice League vs. the Fatal Five (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics) *June 4 - Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics / Nickelodeon) Books Comics Reprint collections Video games Character debuts *February 8 - Sweet Mayhem Events Deaths References Category:2019 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history